Star Crossed Lovers
by caricol
Summary: "Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Hogwarts we lay our scene..." A parody of Romeo and Juliet featuring Rose and Scorpius. Rated T for now but is likely to change.
1. Chapter 1

**So I always thought that a good idea for a story would be to use the story of ****Romeo and Juliet**** with Rose and Scorpius and I just finally got around to writing it! (:  
Hope you enjoy it and please review!**

"Oh man! That was some quidditch match!" said Sampson Dukelow, a third year Gryffindor.

"It was so intense! But we creamed Slytherin!" replied his fellow third year Gryffindor, Greg McDonald.

"Well that's because Slytherin team sucks! I mean, their players are absolutely terrible!"

The boys continued to walk down the corridors of Hogwarts and discuss the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin that had taken place earlier that morning. However, when they were making their way up the stairs from the third floor onto the fourth floor, they walked passed Levi Zabini, also a third year but in Slytherin house. As the two Gryffindors passed the Slytherin boy, Sampson made a very obscene hand gesture towards him.

Levi stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you just give me the finger?" Levi spoke.

"I did put my middle finger up" Sampson replied looking innocently at Levi.

Levi walked up a few steps so he was eye level with Sampson and asked again, "Did you just give me the finger?"

"No I didn't give you the finger, but I did put up my middle finger."

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Greg asked Levi.

"A fight? No" Levi responded.

"If you want a fight, I'm your man," Sampson said with more confidence than he actually had.

The two boys drew their wands but before either could make a move, Basil Crabbe, a seventh year Slytherin prefect stepped in to stop the fight before it could start and eventually get out of hand.

"Ok boys that's enough," Basil said as he parted Sampson and Levi, "just continue on your ways". But after Basil had broken up the small fight, Albus Potter, who was a currently also a seventh year and Gryffindor prefect, which meant an even bigger fight was about to break out.

Even after the war, the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin never ceased. Even twenty five years later, the two houses still had a strong loathing for one another, especially between the Weasley-Potter clan and the Malfoy family as well as anyone who was a friend of said families. The members of these two families never befriended or consulted with the other unless it involved some sort of argument or fight.

"Oh Crabbe," Albus spoke pulling out his wand, "Why are you trying to break up a fight between these innocent third years when you know you should be preparing for the fight that is going to start between me and you?"

Basil drew his wand at Albus and replied, "I'm just trying to keep the peace Potter."

"Ha! You say you're trying to keep peace but then you draw your wand out at me!"

"That's it Potter, you asked for it!"

"Expelliarmus!" both Basil and Albus shouted at the same time. The boys continued to duel on the stairs as a crowd of students started form watching the fight unfold. After a few minutes, the boys had given up on their wands tossing them to the side and fighted the good old Muggle way, with their fists. The noise of the students cheering and egging on the fight caught the attention of the headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"That's enough boys! Stop this instant!" McGonagall shouted trying to separate the boys but they were too strong for her and continued punching one another. McGonagall shouted a spell and the two boys flew away from each other and each landed with a thud as they hit the floor.

"Fifty points from each of you!" McGonagall shout. "I am truly disappointed! Two prefects such as yourselves should know better than to cause such a scene in front of your fellow classmates!" Albus and Basil stood up, whipping the blood from their faces, and hung their heads in shame. "That's it," McGonagall continued to the other students, "There's nothing to see here. Continue on to you classes". And with that McGonagall, Albus, and the other students left the corridor and left Basil by himself.

Basil walked down the stairs and throw the corridors until he reached the Slytherin common room. When he walked inside, he saw his friend Scorpius laying down on one of the couches with a pillow over his head.

"Good morning, Scorpius!" Basil said a bit too cheery for Scorpius's current taste.

"Is it really that early?" Scorpius replied in a mumbled with the pillow blocking the sounds from his mouth.

"It's eleven o'clock"

"Merlin time goes by so slowly when you're sad"

"Hey, what's wrong mate? What's got your knickers in a twist and making your hours so long?"

"I don't have the thing that makes time go by faster"

"Are you in love?"

"Out."

"Out of love?"

"I am in love with someone, but she doesn't love me back"

"Yeah love's a bitch isn't it? It seems all nice and wonderful, but it actually sucks once you experience it for yourself."

"What sucks is that I thought love was suppose to be blind but somehow, it can still make you do whatever the hell it wants," Scorpius said as he took the pillow of his face and sat up only then noticing the blood on his friend's face. "Oh shite! What happened mate?"

"Well you see-" Basil started but Scorpius cut him off by moaning and throwing himself back down onto the sofa.

"You don't have to tell me the story Basil, I can guess what happened, it was you and Potter like always. That's not important right now. What is important is that I feel like complete shite right now! Oh brawling love! Oh loving hate! Oh anything of nothing first create! Love can just go fuck itself! Love is like feathers made of love, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health, or still-waking sleep, it's everything except what it's supposed to be!"

"Ok Scorpius, who is this girl you so madly in love with? If you don't tell me, I can't help you"

"It's Dominique Weasley, Basil. Merlin, she's so fucking gorgeous and smart and just amazing"

"Well what's the problem, why doesn't she love you back? I mean you're a catch Scorpius."

"According to her friends, she isn't looking for a relationship right now and is concentrating more on her NEWTs"

"Here's my advice Scorpius and I highly suggest you take it: Forget about her. And I'll help you do that"

"I just can't forget about her Basil! She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Even if some obliviated my memory, I still wouldn't forget her. So just leave me be and let me die in peace" and with that Scorpius stood up and started making his way to his bed room.

However, Basil caught up to him and stopped him right before the stairs leading up to their room. "Trust me Scorpius, I'll help you forget about her and if I don't, I'll jump into the Black Lake stark naked and have sex with the giant squid."

**There you have it! Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Ask any question you have especially if you aren't 100% sure of which characters are suppose to be who (hopefully if you know the plot of ****Romeo and Juliet**** already you can tell who is who). **

**Also, I'll try to continue to update as soon as possible but I have exams coming up soon so I can't make any promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Potter was sitting in the library working on his potions essay with his fellow Gryffindor and one of his dear friends, Lorcan Scamander. Albus and Lorcan shared a table to do their work while Albus's cousin, Rose Weasley, was sitting at another table a few away as she wanted to work in peace. And as usual, Lorcan was staring lovingly towards Rose. Lorcan was just one of the few boys at Hogwarts who were absolutely smitten with Rose. It was inevitable really. With her long, wavy, bright red hair and her sparkling blue eyes, it was if she was made in the image of a Greek goddess. Albus however, loved is cousin dearly (obviously not in the same way as most of the boys at Hogwarts) but was still frustrated with is encounter with Basil earlier that day.

"Merlin, I can't stand Basil" Albus said to Lorcan not looking up from his writing, "I still can't believe that McGonagall took away fifty points from each of us!"

"Yeah mate, you've said that already," Lorcan replied, "but don't worry, this isn't going to ruin your reputation. But back to what I was saying earlier, how would you feel if I asked Rose out?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, Rose really is only interested in her school work right now. Maybe you should just wait a few months until we're done with school."

"Oh come on Al! Whole lots of people are in relationships right now and there in the same position as Rose!"

"Ok fine Lorcan, do as you please. I can't speak for Rose. Just try talking to her tonight at the victory party and if Rose wants to go on a date with you, then I'll support her decision. Now let me get finish this essay."

"Thanks mate!" Lorcan exclaimed as he reclined back in his chair with a huge smile on his face and went make to admiring Rose from afar.

A few moments later on the other side of the library, Scorpius and Basil were also working on their potions essays. Well, Basil was working on his essay. Scorpius on the other hand was still in his slump with his head laying down on the table.

"Come on mate, you really need to cheer up" Basil spoke to his friend breaking the depressing silence. Scorpius just let out a long groan. Basil rolled his eyes and as he stopped, he noticed a red piece of parchment of the floor. He picked it up and it was covered in gold writing with little golden snitched zooming across the page. It read:

_Gryffindor victory party for their game against Slytherin  
8:00, Gryffindor common room  
Plenty of booze to go around  
Come dressed in red and gold to support the winning team and don't forget the facepaint!_

"Look at this chap!" Basil exclaimed as his slapped Scorpius on the back which made him shoot up in pain.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!" Scorpius snapped at his friend while he rubbed the sore spot on his back.

"Look mate, the Gryffindor's are having a victory party tonight. This will be the perfect way to get over Dominique! There will be hundrends of other fit Gryffindor girls at this party who will make Dominique look like a toad!"

"No way mate, no one could make Dominique look like a toad. She's part veela for Merlin's sake!"

"That's just because you've only ever seen her on her own. You've never had any of bird to compare her to. But tonight, you'll see her next to a bunch of other girls and you'll notice that they're all much more prettier than her. Come on mate, what do you say?"

"Fine, I'll go," Scorpius replied reluctantly, "But I'm not going to meet new girls. I'm going just so I can see Dominique." And with that, Scorpius slammed his head back onto the table and Basil went back to working on his potions essay.

After Rose had finished her work in the library, she returned to her dorm room to find her cousin Lily and her dear friend Allison Longbottom talking on Allison's bed.

"Oh Rose! There you are!" Allison said with excitement as she jumped off the bed and ran over to her best friend.

"Hey Allison," Rose said nervously, unsure of why her friend was so excited.

"Okay, Rose, you know Lorcan right?"

"Of course I do! He's Al's best friend and we're in the same house Allison"

"Okay well, Roxanne told me that Molly told her that she overheard Tom talking to Veronica that she heard Albus and Lorcan talking in the library today and anyway, Lorcan wants to ask you out!"

Rose was taken aback. Lorcan was by far one of the most attractive boys in seventh year. He was tall with wonderful bone structure and long wavy golden blonde hair and was in great shape from playing quidditch. But since Lorcan was her cousin's best friend, she also knew he had the reputation of being a player at sometimes.

"Well Rose?" Allison asked her friend who had remained silent for a few moments, "What do you think? Do you want to date him?"

"Um…I'm not sure. I'll have to see…"

"Oh Allison! Leave her alone!" Lily pipped in "Don't force her to date this guy if she doesn't want to". Rose smiled at Lily. She was always there to break the ice and Rose always confided in her with all of her worries and problems.

Before any of the three girls could say anything else a fifth year girl opened their door. "Hurry up you guys! You don't want to miss the party! It's starting in 5 minutes!" And with that the young girl closed the door to hurry on to the festivities that were soon to start.

"Come one Rose! Just give him a chance!" Allison pleaded.

"Ok, fine! I'll talk to him tonight and see how I feel."

"Now since that settled," Lily said as she stood from the bed and walked over to Rose's trunk, "We need to find Rose something nice to wear tonight so she can impress Lorcan!"

**Hope you guys like the second chapter! I have exams next week so not sure if I'll be able to upload in awhile but just as a heads up, the next chapter is going to be the infamous party seen! So I hope you look forward to it! Review!**


End file.
